Crashing head first into the world of One Piece!
by aslMeno
Summary: When people asked Rhyan what she was doing for the weekend, this idea never once entered her mind. There she was, butt naked on a ship, hiding behind a crate as a amazingly good looking pirate actors looked around for her. Join a frantically confused Rhyan as she ventures into the world of One Piece! Rated M for language. (OC Falling into One Piece FF)


**:note:  
**

**Heyy there! Its aslMeno here with my first fanfic I am posting on Fanfiction! And yes, I apologize, it is another one of those stories where a girl of One Piece gets thrown into the One Piece world, but AHA. I am here to make it different from the others ^~^. **

**How? For one I AM going to finish this. One of my pet peeves of reading fanfiction is when a fantastic story is half way done and BOOM. Never hear from the author again ;n;. **

**Second thing? The story is going to change around...I will not be following Oda's storyline ****_exactly_**** ect. Character's might meet each other sooner, Certain character's will not die and others will. The girl **** will change what happens in the end, because what's the point of her being there if she cannot cause any mayhem? :D **

**Parings? I'm still stuck on that one. Even though I have planned out the main flow of this storyline, If people ask for me to put in parings, I will do.(WARNING. I suck at romance and that shit. xD) **

** Also, I am going to make sure and try my ****_hardest_**** to make the girl not a Mary-Sue type character! Instead, she is going to be a anger issued girl who dosent like people. :D KAY *laughs mentally* Chapter's will aim to be 3,000-5,000 words long and I will try my BEST to try and update every week (_Sadly_, I do have a life outside of FF, so if there are delays on the chapters, my sincerest apologies!) **

******Last thing (I promise ^.^") The thing which will motivate me to write is reviews. Now I'm not going to be a mad woman and poke you with a pointy stick 'till you review, but each review will be appreciated a lot, and the more reviews that come the more chapters will come out ;D**

*******shameless bribing*  
**

******SO. Without****further ado, I hope you enjoy this story \(*Q*)/**So, If you're still reading this and excited to see what's next...I thank you and hope that you will enjoy reading this fanfic! \(*~*)/  


**I do not own One Piece in anyway. If I did, after Marineford (where Ace somehow survived) Luffy would be reunited with his brother and crew, they would laugh the whole thing over, promising to never speak of it again as they all hop onto a floating train in the sky and fly off into the sunset.**

**P.S (Not all notes will be this long xD)**

**P.P.S (All hail king Oda)**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Other side of the moon**_

_**PRESENT TIME: 11:20pm**_

Location: Unknown 

**_Rhyan POV_**

When people asked Rhyan what she was doing for the weekend, this idea **_never once _**entered her mind. There she was, butt naked on a ship, hiding behind a crate as a amazingly good looking pirate actors looked around for her. Never mind the fact that her head was still throbbing after crashing down onto the ship she was on from the sky. What hurt more was the fact she swore she had fell on someone, but after peeking through the cracks in the crate and seeing nobody else in the huge crate formed hole in the middle of the deck, she quickly dismissed the idea. Holding a fist to her chest, she had a glare that even the most simple minded people could tell said _**t**_**_hat this girl was pissed and that someone was going to die because of it._**

_'H-how dare he?!  
WHAT the HELL was he thinking?  
Come to think of it, who the hell was he in the first place?! Is it normal in his hometown for people to throw strangers OUT of the FREAKING SKY?!  
YEAH sure I'll admit I wasn't very happy about being in the sky in the first place, but I wasn't ANY happier being thrown out of the clouds!  
When I get a hold of him-!'  
_

The girl inwardly screamed. With a quick sigh and lowering of the fist she looked around to take in her surroundings...only to be met with wide eyed silence.

...

"Eh?"

* * *

_**6 HOURS EARLIER**_

Location: Fukuoka Airport (Japan)

**_Rhyan POV_**

Taking a look inside the very modern-ized departure lounge of Fukuoka Airport, you would be met with the sight of a girl. The girl herself wasn't much to look at, having long blonde hair tied in a long plait, freckles dashed across her face and chestnut colored eyes, most people would pass her off a typical looking teenager. There she was sitting, in the middle of the lounge, lost in her thoughts.

Yawning, she turned to look at a screen showing the departure times, and felt gratefully happy that she only had to wait another hour before she could board the plane. But that happiness was soon shadowed, as the memories of _why _she was going abroad happened to spring to mind again.

It wasn't like she had a bad childhood or anything. Actually she would say it was pretty great considering her circumstances now, but going back home gave her a unsettling feeling. She knew as soon as she got there, there would be tears and grieving. There would be regrets and confessions. And most of all, there would be a absent feeling of not having her dearest brother around anymore.

**_'SLAP'_**

_'AHH! Stop feeling sorry for yourself Rhy! Come on. MAN UP. With those thoughts I might end up becoming a drooling mess in the corner.' _The voice in her head told her. Annoyingly, the thoughts did not stop there, so she continued slapping herself in the face (ignoring the confused stares she was getting from people around her) before deciding the only way to pass this slow moving time was to sleep it out.

* * *

_"Last call for flight E49ZY2 to Miami, calling all remaining passengers to board at Gat-"_

"Huh?" The girl rubbed her eyes, yawning once more.

"..." She blinked at the departure times, only to show that the flight she was suppose to be taking..._was about to leave. _

_**"**_**Oh shit!" **The girl jumped off the seat with unknown speed down to the Gate she was suppose to depart from. Darting into her shoulder bag she yanked the tickets and passport out of the bag, slamming both of them onto the gate desk. She shot the guy behind the desk a relived smile, as she tried to re-catch her breath and make her way down to the plane.

_'That was way to close...'_

She yawned, boarding the plane with a sleepy look, searching around the plane for her seat only to be faced with a boy. A boy sitting in her seat.

Deciding that shouting at the boy she was going to sit next to for the next 19 hours may not be the **best **idea, so instead, she forced a smiled to the boy, pointing in the direction of the seat and saying swiftly. "I'm sorry, but it would seem you are sitting in my seat."

"..." The boy took no notice of her, only to continue staring forward at the seat in front of him with a dazed look in his eyes.

**_'Twitch'_**

She tried coughing to get his attention, but nothing happened. He continued looking forward at a not very interesting looking seat.  
_'Wha? He's ignoring me!.'_

Slightly tapping him on the shoulder, she was surprised to see him slowly look to her and blink, eyes wide. Still though, he said nothing. Simply pointing to the seat again, frowning more than smiling she said. "My seat. You're in it."

The wide eyed boy, tilted his head a bit, before finally getting the message. "Oh! Haha...I'm sorry. I must have dazed out for a bit there." He chuckled, smoothly getting up from it and moving to the seat closer to the window. Shooting her a smile, he laughed again before turning his head to the window, staring out of it.

She slowly shifted into the row and collapsed on the seat, she started to close her as sleep helped pass the 'ever slow and dragging time' she decided that sleep will the only thing that she was going to do on this flight.

But, curiosity over took her for just a second.

Slowly peeking out of one of her eyes to get a better look at the stranger. He was kinda scruffy looking, one that you would expect to find wondering about in a alleyway or to be appearing in a jail in one of those cop shows on TV. His hair was dark blonde and short, but enough to just about hide his pale blue eyes. What he was wearing was 'not ordinary' as well, a thin white vest which seem to look old (old implicating that there were holes and tears everywhere, along with the mysterious murky brown color) along with strange plain brown shorts, which seemed to 'bounce' out. But what made her continue to stare, now with both eyes open was the distant look in his eyes. _'What a creep...'_

"You know..." Suddenly the boy turned round to her, with a smirk on his face. "If you keep staring at me like that, people might get the wrong idea."

"Eh?" Her eyebrow raised. If he was trying to make her embarrassed and look away, that was not going to happen. She replied a devious chuckle."Oh? And what idea's might that be?"

His smirk still stuck to his face, he leaned closer to her ear whispering with a hushed voice.

"..."

'_Yep. This guy is defiantly a creep.'_

Laughing, pulling away from her, he held out a hand with a more genuine smile on his face. "It's nice to meet you. The name's Jace."

Deciding not to take his hand after_ whispering a number of dirty stuff people would think would go through her mind _she simply nodded, regaining her position to go to sleep again.

Jace continued to stare at her, his hand still in the same place expecting to be grabbed by the girl. Sighing, he sat back into his seat and continued to stare into oblivion.

Feeling like she won(?) she smiled, feeling like she was finally drifting off. _'Lets just hope that the flight goes well...'_

She had no idea how much she just jinxed herself.

* * *

_**'BOOM'**_

That is _not_ the sound you want to wake up to while travelling on a plane.

_**'BEE-BEEP BEEP'**_

"Wh-what?" She bought her hand to her head, making sure she wasn't hearing things, as she tried to clear her eyes.

_**'SZZZZZZZZZZZ'**_

Suddenly, the whole plane jolted violently to the right, causing Rhyan to wake up fully and see the horror around her. A high pitched scream came from the back of her, then another scream came from the left of her. There was shouting of the flight attendants alerting everyone to stay calm and get into the brace position.

_'Brace positi-? No wait. Shit...We couldn't be..' _A huge look of terror washed over her face, as it was sinking in what was happening.

She quickly turned round to face Jace, ready to ask frantically what had been happening when she was asleep. Only to be met with a empty seat. "Wh-What th-"

_**'BOOOM'**_

_..._

**"****_BRACE. BRACE. BRACE. BRACE. BRACE. BR-" _**A lady's voice came from the speakers above, making the panic rise higher.

Rhyan suddenly felt the floor below her to shudder before a deadening plunge in the plane hit her. Screams of the other passengers made her quickly turn her head, as she saw people huddling up to one another, some crying while other's comforted them. More though were passed out, having fainted from the shock of it all. Another plunge hit the plane from above, making this seem all too like a theme park ride. But it wasn't. This was real. And if they dipped further next time...

Well..you get the picture.

"N-no...Damnit..." She shuddered. '_This can't be happening...I mean..I just cant die now...right? I mean I have my whole damn life ahead of me! You can't just expect me to think 'Well, It was nice while it lasted!' This just can't be happening ...damndamndamndamnda-'_

Yet again, the plane lunged another few thousand feet, causing a scream to rip through Rhyan's lips.  
Breathing heavily, trying to keep herself calm, she unclipped her seat belt and grabbed the seat in front of her.

_'If I don't do something now, Then...' _She closed her eyes, remembering the faces of the people around her. They didn't exactly deserve to die like this. Pulling one last deep breath, she stumbled out into the corridor of the plane, grabbing onto the seats around her for balance. '_Where was it they kept the speaker thing? The one they use to alert the stations what's going on...If I get hold of one of those...then maybe...'_The plane suddenly tilted forward, causing Rhyan to lose all her balance and crash down the corridor, knocking into other flying objects with full force. "SHI-...!" She shuddered. Damn, her sides hurt. **A lot**. As she regained her balance, she looked to the side of her hip, to find sharp bit's of debris sticking out. "Da-Damn...That's gonna hurt in the morning.." She laughed a fake laugh, as she tried to pull the debris out of her. She winced. Now is not the time to be feeling sorry for herself or playing doctors. She continued to walk forward, finding that thanks to that lunge she was now a lot more closer to the control room than before. Ripping open the doors with all the force she had left, she looked worriedly to the two pilots. Her eyes suddenly widened.

Blood. And there was a lot of it.

From what it looked like, both pilots head's were smashed in. '_Most probably from the impact of those lunge's...' _Looking away from the pilots to start searching for the radio's, she found herself stopping midway, frozen in her place. Suddenly she didn't exactly care about where the radios were anymore. Because, as she turned to face towards the front window of the plane, she was faced with **_a lot_** of blue. Not the color of the sky though. No. It was the colour of the sea. She couldn't think of anything to say...anything to do..as they were headed at startling speeds towards the vast ocean. There was nothing she could do to stop it. So, breathing in one final deep breath, she said the exacted words which were going through her mind.

_"Shit." _

That was the only thing she was able to say before she flung forwards, as she was embraced in darkness.

* * *

**'****_BA BOOM'_**

_..._

**_'BA BOOM'_**

_..._

"_Hay', you're still with me right?"_

_..._

**_'BA BOOM'_**

_"I guess that impact hit you a lot more than I hoped it would." A sigh could be heard faintly. "Tut..tut..tut!"  
_

**_'BA BOOM'_**

_"Even that crash gave me the jeeps." Another faint sound could be heard, but this time more in a shape of a laugh. _

**_'BA BOOM'_**

_"Come on! Wake up already."_

**_'BA BOOM' _**

_..._

**_'BA BOOM'_**

_..._

**_'BA BOOM'_**

_"GET UP!"  
_

**_'GASP'_**

The girl shot up, only to catch her head in her hands and scream in a very angry voice. "WHAT?! WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP!?"

"...aahahahAHAHAH"

"...Huh?" Rhyan looked up at the boy who woke her up, only to be faced with what looked like a lunatic on the floor laughing like an idiot. _**What's** so funny? _She was not in the mood to be laughing about. She had a banging head-ache that was pounding on her head and ache's coming from all over her body. Though funny enough, when she tried to remember how she got those ache's...She was greeted with a slap of nothing.

"ahaha...Man...Who knew you were such a grumpy cat when you woke up. Nearly scared the day lights out of me." The boy cheered out, trying to regain his laughter as he stood up to get a better look at her face.

"Eh? Wait..I know you..." Blinking a few times, she stared at the boy thinking hard about where she had seen him before. _'Wait a minute...' _Suddenly remembering her traumatizing experience on the plane to hell, she gasped, standing up quickly (whilst ignoring all the shooting pains in her body) as she grabbed the hoodie of the guy in front of her. "**YOU!** WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?"

Surprised by the girl's sudden actions, he put his hands up in defense, still laughing that **really annoying cocky laugh** he always seems to have. "Hey,hey, calm down. I'm here now aren't I?"

Growling at him, she sighed with annoyance, letting go of his hoodie and looking around to see what the situation was. Now, what Rhyan was expecting was to be in a A&E, a hospital room, or in her bedroom with an illusion telling her what she witnessed was all just a crack dream. But instead_...she was greeted...with...clouds._

_'What.'_

"Oi..." Rhyan started to shake slightly as she tightened her fist. **"WHY ARE WE FLOATING ON CLOUDS?!"** She looked up fiercely hitting him straight in the middle of his forehead, sending him tumbling backwards.

"Ouch!" He wined, poking his forehead pouting as he sat back up. "Shouldn't you be asking more important questions?"

"WHAT? What could be more important than the fact we are _sitting _in a field of _clouds?!_" She screamed back not believing her eyes or ears.

Jace snickered. "Maybe, just maybe you should be asking yourself how you are not dead."

"..." _'Oh yeah. WAIT. IS HE SAYING THAT THAT WHOLE PART WITH THE PLANE CRASHING INTO THE OCEAN WAS NOT A DREAM..!? But how could that be possible unless I'm..." _She gulped. "N-no way. I'm dead?"

"Haha, Bit slow now, aren't you? Don't worry. You're not dead. Not yet anyway." He whistled, as he smiled so innocently to her.

"Then...Where am I? If this is heaven..." She narrowed her eyes and then laughed. "Then it's a sorry excuse for one."

"No...Not exactly...You could say that we are on the other side of the moon." He said with a blunt look on his face saying _'Isn't it obvious?'_

_..._

"What?"

"We're on the other side of the moon."

**_'Twitch'_**

Standing up quickly, flinging her hand forward to point at Jace, she screamed. "Oh?! Is that so?! Well would you be kind enough tell me how the _hell_ did we got to the other side of the_ freaking _moon?!"

Jace just waved his hand up and down, a bored look on his face as he sighed. "It'll take too long to explain, there's no need to ponder about that do we?" He smiled at her. "What's more important is where you're going."

_'Too long to explain!? Oh no mate. You can take as long as you like to explain this one her- Wait. What did he just say?' _"...Where I'm going?"

Jace nodded, joining Rhyan in standing. "Yup! Where you're going!" He started to circle her, skipping along like a kid playing hopscotch. "You should consider yourself reeeaaaal lucky, yah' know. The boss man doesn't usually just let anyone from your world trespass into ours! It makes me wonder why he ever let you in the first place."

"Wait wait wait, rewind a bit. The boss man? Who the hell is he?"

Halting in his tracks, his eyes wandered for a bit, before his signature smirk hit his face. "Hmmm. No need to tell you. You should find out soon enough, he has biiiiigg plans for you _Rhyan."_

Intimidated slightly by his smirk she backed up a bit. "Huh? How did you know my nam-"

Interrupting her, he clapped his hands and started to laugh. "Anyway! We must be on with the show, we have no time for silly chit chat!"

Before Rhyan could get any say, Jace stepped back and said in a loud cheery voice.

"Lets make this quick then! It was such a pleasure to meet you Miss Wilson, and sure enough, we will meet again!"

"WAIT A MINUTE. Where are you going!?"

Jace shook his head, as he pointed down at the base of the cloud. "I am not going anywhere, for it is you that is going now." And with a click of his fingers, the ground below Rhyan started to crumble.

"Huh?" Rhyan tilted her head a bit, still staring at he ever confusing boy, before a very unsettling **_'POOF' _**noise surrounded her body and a much more unsettling **_'BOOM' _**noise bellowed bellow her.

_'Eh?'_

As Rhyan looked down to see herself, she was faced with her flesh. An easier way to put it was that she was butt naked. But before the girl had time to scream and hit the pervert Jace, she focused on the floor below her which had crumpled. And when you are high 'hiiggh' up in the sky: **That's bad news.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

* * *

** _11:14pm_**

* * *

Location: On board Cuerno Blanco (Captain Caesar's Ship)  


_**Pirate's POV**_

Duties on board the Cuerno Blanco ship is not in any way easy. Having a captain like Caesar was the worst kind of punishment any pirate in the sea could have. The long hours working through the storms, the food being nothing but scraps, the endless beatings if you made a mistake.  
But it was all worth it.

_It made us tired._

_It made us fearless._

_ And it made us greedy._

A benefit we pirates got from working in his crew was the luxury of carrying his name at every island they stopped at. People would tremble in fear at the name of Caesar, pitifully abiding every command we would give them. No one even daring to stand up to us as we they robbed them of their possessions, randomly took their lives and getting all the pleasure from ladies we desired.

But, such 'luxuries' would not last if we didn't make a name for ourselves. So when our captain announced that we were to attack the infamous Whitebeard, there was no hesitation. Just imagine the power we would have! Making marine's bow before us, the endless amount of treasure and ladies, and a path that would take us towards One Piece.

Everything was going great. The Moby Dick was in sight, all the crew was prepared and ready to attack. Everyone was shaking with fear mixed with excitement. It was time someone took down that old Yonko anyway. Nothing could stop them now.

That was until a girl crashed into the middle of the deck from the sky, interrupting everyone's thoughts.

* * *

**There we go! There is the first chappie! *celebrates* ...  
**

***collapses* \(XQX)/**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Took a while to write, but it was well worth it. **

**What do you think of my OC so far? She may have over reacted a bit on some parts but hey. If I was in that situation I would be freaking out too xD. Also, she will get more 'talk' time in the next chapter. I don't know...reading/writing this..its seems like she was hardly in it at all. But then that could just be me going mad .  
**

**Jace? Little hard to write him. It was like trying to write a child's personality into a teenage guy... . **

**But overall, I'm quite proud of the first chapter :3 **

_**(Jace meaning -Moon.  
In greek - Healer)  
**_

_**(Cuerno Blanco- In spanish means 'White Horn' I don't even know where I got the idea xD)**_

**Thanks a lot for reading though! Please review and tell me what you think! I would really love to hear your views on it and as much your views on things I might have to change. Afterall, I do this all for you guys!  
**

**That's all folks ;3**

**-aslMeno**


End file.
